No digas nada
by yuki.andley
Summary: Candy y Albert se conocen a través del chat...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"Tan solo sonríe":

Esa noche Candy volvió a su casa con el corazón destrozado, la joven se sentía utilizada, se sentía más como un juguete que como una mujer. El chico al cual había llamado el amor de su vida había jugado con su corazón de una manera cruel y despiadada.

En casa no había nadie, ni mamá ni papá, otra vez se fueron de visita a la casa de la abuela Maud, probablemente volverían hasta pasadas las diez.

Candy subió hasta su recamara y no precisamente para dormir, aun era muy temprano para ello, pero no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa en ese momento. Se quito su caluroso abrigo y se tiro sobre el colchón cubierto por un edredón rosado, el cual era tan suave y cómodo para ella. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero había algo que se lo impedía del todo, el dolor profundo y el hecho de que se había prometido no llorar por ningún hombre otra vez. La mala suerte en el amor no existía para ella a pesar de los años, lo que la lastimaba siempre que amaba a alguien eran los malos sentimientos de aquellos que decían amarla.

Se levanto muy lentamente de su lecho y miro a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad y una inmensa soledad, no se encontraba siquiera alguien para platicar y ella necesitaba desahogarse con quien fuera… ¡tenía que hacerlo ya!

Entro infraganti al cuarto de su padres y encendió el computador de su padre, su portátil se hallaba en esos momentos en un taller y no la tendría disponible hasta dentro de unos 15 días más.

Fue entonces que ingreso a un web site dedicado al chat, en un principio se sentía como una tonta buscando consuelo en un sitio así, pero ¿quién mas tendría tiempo que perder escuchando su desventura? Inmediatamente ingreso a una de las tantas salas que el sitio ofrecía, no fue difícil hallar a alguien que quisiera conversar inmediatamente por el Messenger, el problema era que ese alguien era demasiado absurdo y aburrido para ella y tuvo que negarle su dirección.

Más tarde aparecieron otros cuantos, pero ninguno parecía tener ganas de escuchar una plática llena de tristeza.

-¿En que se supone que estaba pensando?-se cuestiono la pecosa-¿Por qué este repentino afán de contar a un desconocido mis problemas? Sera mejor que madure y que salga de aquí antes de que me vuelva loca, además mama y papa se enfadaran porque entre en uno de estos sitios.

Cuando Candy estuvo a punto de cerrar cada ventana de pronto apareció un nombre muy lindo: "Albert".

Albert: hola!

Candy: hola

Albert: cuántos años tienes?

Candy: 18 años.

Albert: yo 24, pero no te importa la edad

Albert: verdad?

Candy: pues… no.

Por un momento el silencio reino en aquella ventana en la que Candy se sintió extrañamente acogida… por un momento olvido su frio dolor, desapareció de su memoria como la niebla al amanecer, solo esperaba la respuesta de aquella persona. Era curioso, pero a diferencia de los primeros que la contactaron él no le pareció molesto.

Albert: oye, me pasas tu MSN?

Candy: claro, espera un poco…

Candy tecleo lo más rápido que pudo su dirección y la envió a esta personita al tiempo que iniciaba sesión para encontrarse con él, ansiaba de verdad continuar con su charla.

-Vamos, Albert, agrégame-susurraba escondiendo la cara en el teclado…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

"DECEPCIONES":

Candy levanto la cara solo para ver la ventana donde se le marcaba que alguien la había agregado.

"Por fin", pensaba mientras aceptaba y cerraba todas esas molestas ventanitas que se le aparecieron de manera desesperante. Y de pronto a pareció el primer saludo en la pantalla…

Albert dice: hola, Candy.

Candy dice: hola

Candy dice: Albert.

Albert dice: sabes? En estos días he estado

Albert dice: un poco triste

Albert dice: me equivoque al llamarle amor

Albert dice: a quien no lo era.

Los dedos de la pecosa se paralizaron sobre el teclado, al parecer no era la única que había sufrido decepciones, pensaba que si dejaba que le contara lo suyo ella quizá podría hablar de lo que ya se le había olvidado para ese momento. Aun así, Candy no sabía que decirle al chico, como consolarlo o aconsejarlo, después de todo ella buscaba lo mismo.

Una vez más Albert volvió a escribir:

Albert dice: es tan difícil estar enamorado de alguien que al final

Albert dice: No te ama…

Albert dice: quieres estar a su lado, porque lo necesitas.

En ese momento Candy se sintió identificada con Albert, estaba sorprendida ya que él pensaba como ella lo hacía en esos momentos. Sin embargo para ella eso era maravilloso, el consuelo se lo brindarían ambos y así se sentiría menos afligida.

Candy se ajusto sus molestos anteojos y comenzó a teclear lo más rápido que pudo una repuesta para su interlocutor al otro lado del monitor, quería demostrarle un poco de comprensión y que entendiera que ella iba a apoyarlo.

Candy dice: es verdad

Candy dice: cuando estas enamorado solo quieres estar con esa persona

Candy dice: y le dices mírame, estoy aquí y solo para ti.

Albert dice: si

Albert dice: tu también estas triste, amiguita

Candy dice: pues si

Albert dice: quieres contarme?

Candy bajo la cabeza, recordaba cómo había sido aquella tarde al lado de aquel hombre al cual le había entregado todo su corazón… las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos de golpe, pero estas se negaban a salir para empapar su rostro pálido y melancólico. Se quedo con la cara hundida entre sus brazos por largo rato, su morada se levanto al escuchar la alerta de mensaje, entonces apoyo su mano en el mouse y reviso la ventana de Albert:

Albert dice: bueno si tú no quieres contarme, no es necesario que lo sepa.

Candy dice: ay, no te apures, te lo contare.

Candy dice: solo que tu también estas triste y escuchar mi historia podría deprimirte más.

Albert dice: que hermosa eres, Candy.

Luego de leer aquellas palabras, la pecosa se puso más roja que un tomate, pero ¿ el cómo podía afirmar semejante cosa cuando ni siquiera se conocían? Solo había conversado un poco por el chat.

Candy dice: y tu como puedes saber que soy hermosa?

Albert dice: y a caso no lo eres?

Candy dice: pues…

Candy sentía que era bonita, mas no hermosa y mucho menos ante los ojos de los demás.

Albert dice: pues qué?

Candy dice: no sé si soy hermosa.

Albert dice: pues que te parece si lo comprobamos por la web Cam?

Candy dice: ok

Candy dice: pero tengo que imponer una condición

Albert dice: cual sería?

Candy dice: que tú también te muestres por la Cam, si no nada.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

"EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO"

Albert dice: sabes, normalmente yo nunca me dejo ver por la Cam.

Al leer las palabras de Albert en la pantalla, Candy se desilusiono porque sentía que a final de cuentas estaba hablando con un fantasma, el cual jamás podría ver ni en sus más remotos sueños materializado.

Sin embargo su corazón latió de nuevo cuando leyó la respuesta:

Albert dice: pero como me caíste tan bien lo hare

Albert dice: dejare que me conozcas.

Los músculos de Candy temblaban, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, únicamente acepto la cámara cerró los ojos por la timidez. Espero un rato y al abrirlos ahí en su pantalla se encontraba solamente una silueta, no se veía nada.

Albert dice: disculpa, creo que no se ve bien la mía.

-Uff!-exclamó la rubia-tanto para nada, ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?

Albert dice: descuida

Albert dice: tratare de arreglar esta cosa.

Pareciera que entre menos le veía más desesperada se sentía nuestra amiga, en ese momento solo golpeaba el mouse con el dedo índice y observaba a su interlocutor mover a su dichosa cámara, que acababa de convertirse en una gran enemiga para Candy.

Candy dice: no la puedes arreglar.

Albert dice: no, no entiendo que pasa si la compre hace un mes.

Candy dice: pues creo que te estafaron.

Albert dice: tú crees?

Albert dice: la verdad no es común que me hagan eso.

Candy se puso a reír ante el infortunio de Albert, por otra parte el muchacho solo quería que su traicionera cámara funcionara de una vez, pues si la pecosa no lo conocía no confiaría mas en el, o al menos eso sentía. Fue entonces que el chico llego a la conclusión de que todo seria en vano y pensó en pedirle a Candy que se mostrara en la web Cam, pero temía que ella no lo aceptara.

-No pierdo nada con preguntarle-se dijo a sí mismo-además, si no quiere no hay ningún problema, después de todo es su decisión.

Entonces acerco su silla al escritorio, saco el teclado y comenzó a escribir:

Albert dice: este, si no molesta

Albert dice: te puedo ver yo a ti.

Candy movió la cabeza en círculos y luego pensó un poco en lo que debía hacer. No sentía desconfianza en Albert, pues algo le decía que el no la estaba engañando, aun si eso no se podía saber con una simple corazonada ni nada.

Mientras ella pensaba, al otro lado Albert estaba impaciente por la respuesta, solo rogaba interiormente que ella lo aceptara.

Candy dice: ok, me has convencido.

Acto seguido, en el monitor de Albert apareció un imagen completamente angelical. Candy se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan hermosa, el joven solamente pudo como un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas. Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir, en ese instante las manos le temblaban inevitablemente.

Albert dice: realmente eres muy hermosa.

Candy bajo la mirada con mucha timidez y no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Albert, de hecho no se lo creyó.

Candy dice: tú solo lo dices por decir.

Albert dice: no, es enserio, eres muy hermosa.

Albert dice: sabes, a mí me gustan mucho las niñas que usan lentes.

Candy dice: pues… gracias

Candy dice: cambiando de tema, que te gusta hacer?

Albert dice: jugar basquetbol.

Candy dice: en serio, es genial.

Albert dice: por qué lo dices, preciosa?

Candy dice: porque ese es mi deporte favorito.

Albert dice: de verdad? Qué bien!

Albert dice: yo tengo un equipo y además soy el capitán.

Candy dice: que envidia… de los equipos donde jugué nunca fui capitana

Albert dice: que envidia

Candy dice: así? Por qué?

Albert dice: porque es mucha responsabilidad.

Continuara…


End file.
